


Chapter 1

by Alex_Kennedy



Category: The Mortal Instruments
Genre: #fantasy - Freeform, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Romance, the mortal instruments - Freeform, tmi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Kennedy/pseuds/Alex_Kennedy
Summary: Isabelle Lightwood always thought she was a normal human girl; but one day that all changed. Not only is she not human, nothing in her life is as she thought it was. The only one she trusts is Simon Lewis. Her friend and neighbor who's going through the same thing. Will she ever discover the whole truth of who she is? #Sizzy





	Chapter 1

chapter 1

Blood pooled between my fingers as I pressed the towel down onto Simon's back harder. He grunted in response.

"Jesus Izzy that hurts."

I pushed black locks out of my face with the back of one hand and shuddered. There was so much blood, but beneath it, I could feel sharp protrusions that I didn't know what to make of.

"Did you get stabbed or something Simon? What the hell? You need to get to a hospital!"

"And how would I explain what's wrong with me? Oh hey doc, I've got something trying to escape from my back like I'm the star in an Alien movie. No, I have no idea what it is, I just started feeling pain yesterday morning and I was bleeding by the afternoon. Come on Izzy, I'd be shipped off to Area 51 and studied, never to be seen again."

"Area 51 isn't real, genius," I snapped, falling easily into our normal banter, but there was no real heat behind it since I was pretty sure he was partially right. Going to a hospital would probably not be a good idea. "Dammit Jim I'm a dancer, not a doctor."

He laughed. "I'm pretty sure your mom would strangle you for that quote. He never says that in the show, you know."

I rolled my eyes, swapping the blood soaked towel on Simon's back for one from the clean pile

"You know someone is going to come into your dorm room and think you murdered someone. Why would you think that it's a good idea to call your seventeen year old lady friend for this anyway?"

"I don't trust anyone else enough for this," he sighed sleepily, folding his arms under his head. "Sorry about your date by the way."

I scoffed. "No you're not. You hate everyone I date. Besides, I can blame it on Ares, not like Meliorn won't ask for a rain check."

"I don't hate the people you date. I hate that you date like it's a sport and you're practicing for the olympics. You're never serious about them. I actually liked Amanda," Simon sighed.

I changed the subject, not comfortable explaining that it was easier to keep the people I dated at a distance than it was to let them have my heart just to break it. "Do you need me to stay overnight? I'll have to bring Ares here and wait to come back until my mom falls asleep."

Simon shook his head. "You have grad practice tomorrow. I'll text you in the morning. Lucky for me, classes are done for the semester and my roommate has already gone home for the summer."

"Yeah."

"How'd the date with Meliorn go?" My friend Amy asked the next day after graduation practice. Simon had been texting me, letting me know that, although he was still bleeding and practically immobile, he was alive, and we were pretty sure at this point that he wasn't going to die.

"Ares was having stomach issues. I had to cancel."

Amy shook her head. "Isabelle, he's been asking you out every month since school started this year. One day he's going to give up."

I shrugged. "I think I'll survive when he does."

"Whatever," Amy shook her head. "Anyway, how's that hot college neighbor of yours doing?"

I thought of Simon as I'd known him growing up. Hair too long, always in his eyes, a little chunky, short for most of the time we've known each other… But also extremely intelligent and kind, always there for me when I needed him.

"Simon? Hot?" I couldn't picture how he looked now without seeing him covered in blood, and I'd never looked at him that way before. The thought of Simon with Amy, however, didn't sit right with me for some reason.

"Uh, duh." Amy looked at me like I was a lunatic. "Have you seen him?"

I shrugged and shook my head. "Simon is good. He'll be at graduation, so you'll see him then."

Amy practically squealed with excitement, and then fluffed her red hair around her shoulders. "I'll have to make sure I look ravishing."

I giggled. "You always do and you know it."

"What the hell Simon…?" I squeaked when he let me in. It'd been five days since he'd first asked me to come help him the first time and I hadn't heard from him in the last twenty four hours. Then I'd gotten a frantic call from him that morning, begging me to come by before I had to get ready for graduation. His skin glistened with sweat, black hair sticking to his neck and forehead. He wasn't wearing a shirt, but I couldn't even focus on his broad shoulders or his six pack that I'd never known he had, because arched over his shoulders were a pair of feathered wings. They were shiny and silver and huge, hanging down his back all the way to his knees.

Simon looked terrified.

I was mesmerized.

"I don't know what to do Izzy. I can't leave my dorm like this."

I took a deep breath to and forced myself to concentrate on helping and not on touching.

"Where's your trench coat?"

We carefully pulled the coat over the wings and Simon's shoulders, buttoning it up so that it wasn't noticeable that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Simon's wings were soft and silky smooth and I wanted to continue touching them, but I refrained.

"You'll still be at my graduation, right?"

He nodded. "I'll probably head to my parents' cabin right afterwards. Figure out what to do next."

"They still in the Caribbean?"

He nodded again. "You should get home. You know your mom is going to want to doll you up for graduation."

I sighed. My mom pushed me into all of the girly things she could fit into my schedule. Not that I had a problem with girly things in general. I actually really enjoyed dance and gymnastics, but I didn't really like cheer, ballet, or beauty pageants. I turned to leave, not looking forward to the hours of makeup and hair curling I was about to endure, when a sharp, agonizing sensation shot down my shoulder blades from deep within the bone.

My knees gave out and hit the carpet hard, I could feel my back arch sharply causing my shoulders to hit the floor too. Spots danced in front of my eyes and there was a high pitched ringing in my ears. I tasted blood in my mouth.

"Isabelle!" Simon sounded garbled, like he was talking to me from far away and through water.

I made a noise low in my throat. I vaguely noticed Simon trying to get a response from me, but I couldn't fight passed the pain to respond. It was like my bones were rearranging themselves within my back, pinching and pulling on my muscles and nerves.

Simon stopped trying to get me to speak and I felt his hands underneath my neck and my lower back right before he lifted me and laid me across what felt like his legs.

After what felt like an eternity, the pain dulled and faded enough that I could focus.

I cursed and sat up quickly, knocking heads with Simon in the process. He let out a string of curses and I grabbed my forehead.

"Christ Izzy." Simon sounded relieved as he curled an arm around me and pulled me close. His hands were shaking.

"I'm ok," I reassured him. My voice was hoarse. Simon pulled back and looked into my eyes, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Are you sure? You looked like you were about to have a seizure or something."

I nodded, unable to look away from his intense gaze. There was something in his eyes that I'd never noticed before, and it scared me. We were silent for a while, gazing into each other's eyes. It was strange, intimate and new, and I didn't know how to react. Then he glanced down at my lips and I panicked, immediately looking away.

"Was that what it was like for you when your… wings started coming in?"

I heard him sigh softly before speaking. "No. It just started off as a dull ache, not… whatever that was."

"It felt like my bones were moving around. It actually still hurts, but it's bearable now."

Simon moved away and stood. "I'll get you some ibuprofen."

When he walked away I put my palms on my forehead and tangled my fingers in my hair. What was wrong with me? This was Simon. Simon Lewis. He lived next door to me my whole life, he was there for all of my firsts; first step, first word, first day of school… his dad is my mom's best friend. There's no way he was thinking of kissing me. There's no way I wanted him to kiss me. He was one of the few constants in my life, and I couldn't ruin that by starting something when I knew I couldn't give everything and I knew that he would. I was delirious from the pain. That was all.

Simon came back, helped me to my feet, gave me the medicine with a glass of water and walked me to the door. He wouldn't meet my eyes.

"I'll see you at your graduation."

I didn't want to leave on such awkward terms.

"Do you want me to come with you to your parents' cabin? Help you figure out your next move?"

Simon looked startled for a moment and then he smiled. "Didn't you have plans to go to the beach for a week after your graduation?"

I shrugged, glad that he seemed to be in a good mood again. "You need me. I can always go to the beach later in the summer."

"That would be great. Pack a bag. I'll be leaving straight from your graduation. Can I stash some stuff in your car? I'll be able to bring more stuff than if I tried to pack a backpack and carry it on my bike."

"Yeah, of course. I'll swing by here after graduation and then we'll go."

I felt better leaving after that.

Just as I feared, my mom dolled me up like crazy when I got back from Simon's. I had to give it to her though, I looked good. My hair fell to my lower back when straight and the makeup she put on my eyes really made the green pop. I packed like I was going to the beach so that my mom wouldn't ask any questions, stashed my suitcase in the trunk, and started getting dressed.

"Are you excited Iz?"

"Yeah, I'm ready to be out of high school. Is dad coming?"

Mom's face dropped slightly. When I was eight years old, my dad decided that he'd rather be with his mistress than with my mom and I. So he left us and moved in with her and her kids. I hadn't actually seen him since my middle school graduation.

"I'm not sure," mom said with a false smile. "He said he was, but that was in January."

I grunted and changed the subject, pulling my graduation robe over my dress. "You're bringing Ares, right? I'm heading out right after the ceremony is over and he's coming with me."

My mom laughed. "Yes Isabelle, I'm bringing your giant snow wolf."

"He's not a wolf, he's a malamute-husky dog." I kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you soon."

The day flew by. I hugged my friends, took tons of pictures, saw my mom crying when my name was called for my diploma, saw and heard my dad whistling, his new family nowhere in sight. Simon was whooping, Ares was howling, cameras were flashing, I looked gorgeous and felt confident. My shoulders ached, but it was hardly noticeable with the happiness and excitement flowing through me. And when it was all over, I put Ares in the front seat of my car and went to meet Simon before heading to the cabin.


End file.
